Eternal Night of the Lost Souls
by Anorin Xikian
Summary: (Sequel to Darkness Chronicles, Ch. 3 is Up) Piper is The Source, and evil has completley taken over. As Piper, with Phoebe, the Fallen Saviour, and Cole at her side, move to wipe out the last of good, Paige, as the Sacred One, and Leo, stand in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Night of the Lost Souls: Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: This is a sequel to Darkness Chronicles, which is a sequel to Despereat Measures, so I'd suggest reading those first.  
  
  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Paige leaped out of the way just in time, as a streak of red lighting blasted into the cave wall where she had just been standing a few moments ago.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Leo!" Paige yelled back.  
  
She ducked another shit of the red lighting, rolled under it, leaped, and tossed a white orb at the source of it- a demon dressed in (what else?) a black suit. He screamed as he was vanquished.  
  
"Life in the Underworld is definitley not easy." Paige said, as Leo helped her back to her feet.  
  
It was four and a half months since the Armageddon. Piper, the new Source, had taken most of demon-dom up to the surface, where they now ruled a planet plunged into eternal night, thanks to Piper's dark powers. Humans were nothing more than slaves, while the good souls remained in the ruined Above, as merely playthings put through eternal suffering by demons who dwelled up there. The Underworld, completley abandoned by evil, is where the free humans and the remaining witches and whitelighters now dwelled, but of course there were demons constantly coming to kill them.  
  
And of course Paige, as the Sacred One, always had a huge mark on her head.  
  
"Come on, Leo." Paige said. "Let's see if we can't save a few more humans down here before we call it a night."  
  
Leo nodded as the two continued on.  
  
  
  
"I cannot stand all the failure!" Piper screamed.  
  
She was in the throne room of the Castle of the Source, built on the outskirts of San Fransisco.  
  
"I am the SOURCE of all evil, and I have completley taken over the entire planet, and yet I can't find one fucking demon who's strong enough to take out my bitch half-sister?" Piper practically screamed. "This is a COMPLETE outrage!"  
  
"Settle down a bit, Piper." Phoebe said. "If you want, I can take care of Paige....personally."  
  
"Do it!" Piper yelled out.  
  
Phoebe kneeled for Piper, and then blinked out. Piper moved her right arm outwards, and instantly a pair of female demons shimmered in and began giving her a manicure.  
  
"Sometimes this job is just so tough." Piper said to herself.  
  
  
  
Paige and Leo ran into another cave, where a demon had a man dressed in mostly rags cornered. Paige threw a white orb at him and he was vanquished instantly.  
  
"Lower-level demon." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah." Paige agreed.  
  
She turned to the man.  
  
"Run off now before they send another." she told him.  
  
He nodded and ran. Paige turned around, and suddenly Phoebe was standing there, a smirk evident on her face.  
  
"Phoebe." Paige said. "I didn't think I had become important enough for The Source to send her own sister to kill me."  
  
"Well Paige, you have been quite the annoyance in the past four months." Phoebe said. "You're the only one in the puny Resistance still left down here that can vanquish our higher-level demons. And you've turned down our offers in the past four months to join your half-sisters in evil. I mean, think of it- others would jump at the chance to escape the eternal torment and hunting we've brought upon them by joining us. You actually can, and cause your Sacred powers to increase as well, but you refuse still. And why is that again?"  
  
"Because I don't fight for evil, I fight against it." Paige replied. "Like you and Piper once did."  
  
"You don't have the right to call The Source by her real name!" Phoebe screamed, and used her increased strength to send Paige flying into the wall with one punch.  
  
Paige picked herself up as Phoebe smiled at the sight of blood trickling down her face.  
  
"Now, Paige, I will give you one last chance." Phoebe said. "Join your half- sisters, or I kill you right now and end it all."  
  
"Never." Paige managed to reply.  
  
Phoebe raised her left fist to smash Paige's head in with her increased strength, but found her left arm was suddenly grabbed onto by someone.  
  
Leo.  
  
Phoebe gritted her teeth in anger and turned to face him. Her eyes turned completley black, without pupils, as Leo was suddenly shocked by a black electricity, sending him flying back into the opposite cave wall. Phoebe's eyes then went back to normal.  
  
"I'm the sister of The Source now." Phoebe said. "I'm no longer just a Warlock, you two cannot hope to defeat me. Now, where was I."  
  
Phoebe turned back to Paige, ready to crush her skull, when this time she was sliced across her left arm by a sword.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe said.  
  
She turned to see a man dressed in blue armor, with a very handsome face as well.  
  
"You." Phoebe said with gritted teeth.  
  
The man didn't respond, instead went to slice Phoebe with his sword again. She flamed out before he could, and flamed in behind him. She raised her left hand and sent the man in armor flying into the wall with the same black electricity that had hurt Leo, but this time Phoebe was then sent flying into the wall as well, courtsey of a white orb from Paige. Paige grabbed onto the man, and then Leo, and orbbed out with them both.  
  
"Damnit!" Phoebe yelled, and flamed out.  
  
  
  
"So, how is the building of my Carribean mansion coming?" Piper said, back in the castle.  
  
"Beautifully, my liege." the demon before her responded. "The slaves are working with increased purpose and speed since we threatened to take away their water, since it is very hot there this time of year."  
  
"Keep strategies like that in place." Piper said. "I want that mansion done by the end of the month."  
  
The demon bowed, and then shimmered out. Meanwhile, Cole appeared in a flash of dark light.  
  
"What do you want?" Piper asked him, a bit annoyed at his presence.  
  
"I came here looking for Phoebe." Cole said. "I wanted to thank her for the Crystal that allows me to teleport. It works amazingly well, as you just saw."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Piper said, who in the back of her mind still hated the fact that this human recieved the royal treatment because of his relations with Phoebe. "Phoebe's off trying to kill the Sacred One, if you have to know."  
  
Just then, Phoebe flamed in.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said, and walked over and kissed him.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me how things went?" Piper asked her.  
  
"Not so good." Phoebe replied. "He interfered again."  
  
"You don't mean.....oh." Piper said. "Damnit, the Resistance is becoming much too organized! We need to nip this in the butt before it gets out-of- control!"  
  
"It would be my suggestion to summon the Fallen Saviour for a job of this magnitutude, Piper." Phoebe said. "He should be able to take care of them."  
  
"Right, good idea Phoebe." Piper said. "You two are free to do go do whatever."  
  
Phoebe and Cole both bowed, and then Phoebe flamed out while Cole flashed out (what I'm calling teleportation using Phoebe's crystal). Piper, meanwhile, waved her right hand, and the Fallen Saviour flamed in.  
  
"I have a job for you, Michael..." Piper said with a grin, as the Fallen Saviour gritted his teeth and snarled.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Night of the Lost Souls: Chapter 2  
  
Paige, Leo, and the man in blue armor continued to run down the corridors of the Underworld.  
  
"Wait up!" Paige said, at the back of the trio. "Who are you?"  
  
"There is no time." the man replied. "We must escape the area where you were attacked before The Source sends someone new. Then I will explain everything you want to know."  
  
Paige nodded as she sped up her running.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a deep basement of Piper's castle, a bunch of men and women, around 15 of them, stood below a platform with a podium in the center. These people were all wearing futuristic garb, including a helmet of sorts- in reality, it was a metal ring that fit around their head, and then from it a red glass went over their right eye. Cole then stepped out onto the platform.  
  
"Greetings." Cole said. "I have brought all of you, particuarly loyal and vicious humans, here today to form a new task squad. Using the technology my wife has brought here from the future, we are going to prove to The Source that humans can be useful to her in other roles besides slavery by killing the Sacred One. All of you are equipped with the latest combat technology that will assist you in taking Paige down. Complete this, and you may be rewarded- lavsihly."  
  
The fifteen men and women clapped, happy to just be away from slavery.  
  
"Now, you must train to succesfully master your Sensors, the red glass over your eye that is honed to track powerful magics, your teleportation devices, and your various weapons." Cole said. "Tommorow, we begin the hunt!"  
  
Again, they clapped and cheered as Cole nodded and smiled.  
  
Ah, Piper, you'll see just how worthless we humans are when we do what you have been unsuccesful in doing- killing the Sacred One. Cole thought.  
  
  
  
Paige, Leo, and the man in blue armor finally stopped in a large room with several of the straw beds. They each sat down, Paige and Leo on one of them and the man on one across from them. After catching her breath, Paige spoke.  
  
"So, explain now." she said.  
  
"Alright." the man replied with a nod. "I'm Legias, a former Elder."  
  
"Huh?" Paige said, confused. "But I thought Elders didn't fight, and I remember all of you wearing white robes."  
  
"Yes." Legias replied. "But when the Above was taken, those of us who escaped have done away with our non-violent approach, choosing to use our great powers to fight the forces of darkness. And obviously, you can't really fight evil in a white robe."  
  
Paige laughed.  
  
He's actually kind of cute. Paige thought.  
  
"We'd better prepare ourseleves for another attack." Legias said. "If I know The Source, and I think I do considering she used to be a Charmed One, she will go one peg up from sending her sister."  
  
"What is that?" Paige wondered.  
  
"The Fallen Saviour." Legias said. "His power is great, you will need my help if you hope to fight him off."  
  
"We can't vanquish him?" Paige asked.  
  
"Neither of us has enough power." Legias said. "You must wait for your powers to develop further. For now we must wound him and drive him off."  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Piper's throne room, Phoebe flamed in front of Piper.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Yes, I have another job for you." Piper said. "I want you to go to the Sacred One, Leo, and that ex-Elder, and bring Leo here before Michael attacks them."  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes when Piepr called the Fallen Saviour Michael again.  
  
Piper refuses to accept that when he touched the Orb of Saviours corrupted, he died and the Fallen Saviour, a despicable creature not even able to say anything, let alone love, was born in its ashes. Phoebe thought. And now she wants me to bring Leo to her. She has serious mental problems when it comes to men lately.  
  
"I'll do it for you." Phoebe said, with a bit of annoyance, and flamed out.  
  
  
  
"So this sword is the Sword of Taran?' Paige asked him.  
  
"That's right." Legias replied, showing off the sword he had in the holder attached to his armor. "Incredibly powerful, we Elders locked it away to protect it from evil. I'm the only one of us who has mastered it, so I'm the one who took it when the Above was destroyed."  
  
"Makes sense to me." Paige replied.  
  
Just then, Phoebe flamed in.  
  
"Awww, has Pagey-wagey got a boyfriend?" Phoebe asked her, causing them to turn around. "When the Fallen Saviour comes around, I'll make sure to request that your ashes are put into the same urn."  
  
Paige immeaditley sent a white orb at Phoebe, who waved one hand as it was frozen in mid-air, and then sent crashing into the wall.  
  
"My powers are developing faster than anyone can imagine." Phoebe said. "Not surprisingly since the blood of The Source is in MY bloodline now. But, I did not come to kill you and spoil the fun of Piper's boyfriend. I just came for her husband."  
  
Paige and Legias turned around and looked at Leo.  
  
"It's okay." Leo said. "I'll go with her. You two need to concentrate on the Fallen Saviour, you don't need a fight with Phoebe over me right now."  
  
"But Leo, what if she...." Paige began to say.  
  
"I don't think Piper is summoning me just to kill me, Paige." Leo said. "If she wanted me dead she'd just send some Blacklighter after me. It's okay, I'll come back to you, I promise."  
  
Leo stood up and walked over to Phoebe. He grabbed onto her hand as she flamed out with him.  
  
"I hope he'll be okay." Paige said.  
  
"He will." Legias replied. "He's a strong Whitelighter."  
  
"Yes, but Piper is evil to the core, and Leo still refuses to accept it!" Paige said. "I'm afraid he is going to get hurt."  
  
Legias turned Paige around and hugged her.  
  
"It'll be okay, Sacr-....Paige." Legias said. "Trust me."  
  
"I do....trust you....Legias." Paige replied.  
  
She moved her mouth closer to Legias', but Legias pulled away.  
  
"This isn't the time." Legias said. "The Fallen Saviour is coming. We must prepare."  
  
"Right." Paige said, a bit dissapointed.  
  
  
  
Pheobe flamed into Piper's chambers with Leo.  
  
"Presenting, your husband." Phoebe said to Piper.  
  
"Good job, you are dismissed." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe flamed out.  
  
"Wow....this is your place, Piper?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Yes." Piper said. "My castle. The Castle of The Source."  
  
"It's very.....nice." Leo said, and Piper nodded.  
  
Wait, what the hell am I doing? Leo thought. I'm complementing The Source of all evil's decor? I have to stop thinking of her as Piper, my wife, and start thinking of her as The Source, my mortal enemy and all that is wrong with this world.  
  
"So why did you summon me, Source?" Leo said sternly.  
  
Piper laughed as she stood up from her throne.  
  
"You can't call me by my first name anymore?" she said.  
  
"You're not Piper." Leo said. "You're The Source of all evil. My mortal enemy."  
  
Piper grinned a bit as she walked up to Leo. She kissed him, and after momentarily trying to push her away, he accepted it. Piper broke the embrace.  
  
"Do I still kiss like Piper?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes." Leo replied. "Yes, you do."  
  
"That's because I'm still here, Leo." Piper said.  
  
She turned away from him, and walked back to her throne. She sat down on it.  
  
"Part of me will always love you." Piper said. "But I can never acknowledge that part, otherwise I will lose my inviciability. And I'm not giving all of this up, Leo. Which is why I'm giving you an opprutuinty."  
  
"An opprutunity?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Become a Darklighter." Piper said. "Serve me, and we can be together again."  
  
  
  
Back in the Underworld, the Fallen Angel appeared before Paige and Legias, and they were ready for him. He gritted his teeth and snareld at them.  
  
"We're not scared of you." Paige said. "We're not going to back down."  
  
The Fallen Saviour responded with a snarl, and raised his right arm.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Night of the Lost Souls: Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Okay, Quistis, I have to make this clear: What happened in Chapter 2 had nothing to do with you bugging me endlessly. I have this entire line of stories planned out in advance, so any suggestions that are made will not be put in 99% of the time, since I already know how I want the story to flow. And, Leo's not evil just yet, heh.  
  
Also, the long (and I do mean long) hiatus of no updates to all of my stories was caused by a combination of personal things- all of them happy, not tragic, so don't worry about me :). Don't be mad, either- here, just to make you guys happy, I'm updating ENLS first, the one I've got the most angry e-mails for! Hehehe! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"No." Leo replied. "I can't become a Darklighter, Piper. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't you want us to be together, Leo?" Piper asked him. "This is the only way."  
  
"No it isn't, Piper." Leo said. "There are spells to get the powers of The Source out of you, and then you can become a Witch again."  
  
Piper gave Leo an angry look.  
  
"You want me to give all of this up?" Piper asked him. "I'm the ruler of the fucking world, Leo! You can't be serious."  
  
"I am." Leo replied. "If even some part of you still loves me, you'll do it."  
  
Piper got off her throne and walked, somewhat seductivley, over to Leo. She grabbed onto him, moving one arm around each neck, and kissed him again. In mid-kiss, she flamed out with him.  
  
  
  
The Fallen Savoiur raised both of his arms, and brought them down quickly, causing the ground to shake and sending Paige and Legias down. He snarled at them, revealing his gnashing teeth.  
  
"Is that the best you've got, ugly?" Paige asked him as she got back up.  
  
She threw a white energy orb at him, causing him to stumble back a bit. Legias got up now and charged in, and sliced at his chest. The steel that made up his outer shell, however, wasn't that damaged from it, but he continued slicing away. The Fallen Saviour reached out his right arm, and picked Legias up, holding him off the ground. Paige threw another white energy orb, however, causing him to drop Legias and stumble back again. Legias raised his sword, which glowed with a blue aura, and stabbed the Fallen Saviour in the chest, this time making a noticable crack in the steel.  
  
"Nice!" Paige yelled out.  
  
"I have an idea, Paige." Legias said. "Throw one of your white energy orbs at my sword when it starts to glow again."  
  
"Alright." Paige said, and when the sword glowed blue once more, she did as he asked.  
  
The sword's aura changed from blue to white, combining the duo's powers. Legias then raised his sword and stabbed the Fallen Saviour in the chest again. This time, the steel cracked completley, and the seven-foot behometh fell to the ground. He then dissapred in an angry rage.  
  
"We did it!" Paige yelled out. "We fought off the Fallen Saviour!"  
  
"Yes, yes we did." Legias said.  
  
Paige reached out one arm for Legias, and as she pulled him up, the two kissed passinoatley.  
  
  
  
Leo paced in one of the many hallways in Piper's castle, his judgement clouded by his passionate lovemaking with Piper.  
  
Maybe I'm the one being irrational. Leo thought. I always told myself that the Piper I was facing wasn't my Piper....but, she sure seems like my Piper. I told myself that she had to be a cold, bitter, angry being, that she certainly could not truely be happy evil....but she sure seems happy to me. I don't know what it is I should do.  
  
Leo put his right hand up to his forehead, wiping the sweat off of it, as he tried to adjust his shirt and pants so he looked halfway-decent.  
  
"I can take care of that for you."  
  
Instantly, Leo's clothes were fixed, completley devoid of the sweat or general messiness that plagued them a few moments earlier. Leo turned to see Piper flashing him a familair smile.  
  
"Thanks." Leo said meekily.  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Things aren't as simple as you're making them out to be, Leo." Piper said. "This isn't about black-and-white, good-versus-evil. Or at least, it doesn't have to be."  
  
Leo nodded weakly.  
  
"I'll give you some time to think things over." Piper said. "You can stay in my best guest room- third room down the hall on the right. I'll be in there later. Right now, I have some buisness to take care of."  
  
Piper flamed out as Leo nodded and turned, walking down the hallway, more confused then perhaps ever before.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe's servants were recieving the brutal end of a tantrum, as they were tidying up her spacious bedroom while she was laying, bored, on the bed.  
  
"Who does she think she is, commanding me like a child?" Phoebe said. "I mean, I'm way more evil than she is."  
  
"Of course you are, sire." one of the servants answered.  
  
"I mean, sure, she's The Source, but I'm The Source's Sister, a former Charmed One, and I deserve more respect than 'you're dismissed'!" Phoebe said angrily.  
  
"Of course you do, sire." another one of the servants responded.  
  
"Damn right I do." Phoebe said. "And to top it all off, I never even get to see my god damn husband anymore, since he's so busy with his stupid little project! Where the fuck is my husband?"  
  
"Something about a secret project, sire." another servant answered.  
  
Phoebe nonchalantly raised her left hand, and sent out a stream of fire that caused the human servant to explode in a puff of fire.  
  
"I knew that already." Phoebe said calmly.  
  
She turned to the other servants.  
  
"I need some alone time." she said.  
  
They didn't have to be told twice, and ran out of the bedroom before they met a similar fate as their fallen comrade.  
  
Phoebe waved her right hand, and a man in a dark cloak appeared.  
  
"I am here, sire." the man said.  
  
"Dark One, I have an inquiry." Phoebe said. "Show me the location of Buffy."  
  
"The vampire slayer?" the Dark One replied?  
  
"No, the clown." Phoebe said sarcastically. "Of course the vampire slayer!"  
  
The Dark One nodded and an orb appeared, showing Buffy fighting off several vampires, more than she appeared to be able to handle.  
  
"Ever since The Source answered the request of Ericoth to plunge Sunnydale into eternal darkness, she's had quite the hard time performing her duty." the Dark One said.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I want you to get her, and bring her to me." Phoebe said. "Make sure she is brought here alive!"  
  
"As you wish, sire." the Dark One replied. "But why would you want the vampire slayer?"  
  
"She is neccesary." Phoebe said. "I need her....to overthrow my sister."  
  
The Dark One bowed, loyal to Phoebe as always, and dissapered in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Well, well, well, my dear sister.....I will finally be the one with the power in this family!" Phoebe laughed.  
  
  
  
Author's Note (Again): Well, I hope you guys liked it. I decided to do a Buffy crossover, mainly since in my universe Charmed never touched on vampires (remember, the last season never happened) so I could have Buffy's interpration of them exist, along with Buffy herself, and a crossover seemed like it would work considering the apocolypse we have on our hands. Leaves a good amount of unanswered questions: What will Leo's decision be? Will Paige and Legias be able to fight off Cole's cybernatically-enchanced humans? What are Phoebe's plans regarding Buffy and overthrowing her sister? Heh, and I'll actually have a chapter out soon to answer them. 


End file.
